


Heaven

by chaosgroupie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosgroupie/pseuds/chaosgroupie
Summary: Destiel one-shot based on a prompt from @destielprompts on Instagram saltyhunter on AO3.After Mary Winchester died Castiel left for heaven and never came back. A few months later Dean dies on a hunting trip and ends up in heaven. When Castiel visits Dean's heaven, he realizes that the hunter has always been in love with him. So when Sam finds a way to bring his brother back, Castiel comes back with the intention of making Dean confess his feelings.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this on my Instagram, but thought I would put it up here too. It's just a short little fluffy tale.

“If something happened to her, you’re dead to me.” Dean’s voice dripped with anger as he glared at Cas.

Cas’s face fell as he took in those words. He had only been trying to protect Jack as well as Sam and Dean. “What Jack did to the snake wasn’t inherently evil. It was just the absence of good. He thought he was doing the right thing. I thought I could fix Jack, I didn’t want you guys to worry.”

Dean’s hands clenched into fists and he spat out through clenched teeth, “You still should have told us. If something has happened to our mother, I…” He stormed out of the room.

\-----

Cas stood before Rowena, “Can you find Mary?” His voice was pleading, begging for a hint of hope to bring back to Dean.

Rowena just shook her head, “Mary is no longer on this earth. I cannot find her.”

A single tear fell from Cas’s eye, rolling down his cheek. “Can you tell Dean? I can’t face him right now.”

She nodded, “I will.”

Cas flashed back to the bunker, staying hidden. He heard Dean’s phone ring.

Dean answered, “Hi Rowena.” His voice cracked with obvious pain. “Wait, what?” His voice grew loud and angry, “Fuck. Are you sure?” Cas watched as Dean’s shoulders hunched forward in pain, “Thanks for letting me know.”

When Dean hung up the phone, he threw it across the room. Sam looked up from the book he had been reading, “What’s up?”

“Mom’s gone, Sammy. She’s not coming back.” He paced the floor before going over the wall and punching it hard enough to put a hole in it, “If I ever see Cas again…”

Cas didn’t stick around to see what he was going to say. He disappeared and went back to heaven, where at least he could hide amongst those of his own kind.

\-----

Over the months that followed, he listened to the prayers that both boys sent him. Dean’s were angry and violent. Railing at him, blaming him for his mother’s death. He tuned them out as soon as he heard Dean’s voice coming through. Sam’s prayers were softer, trying to get him to return. But he knew that when Dean got that mad, who knows what he would do. Eventually, they stopped praying to him altogether.

Until one day, when Cas was visiting his favorite heaven, the autistic man with the kite. Sam’s voice came through loud and clear, “Cas, I know that you hurting and I’m sorry. But something has happened. Dean is...Dean is dead.”

In a flash, Cas was back in the bunker. “What do you mean, he’s dead?”

“It was an ambush. I just thought you should know.” Sam looked awful. Like he had been crying for weeks. “I’ve tried to find a way to bring him back, but I don’t know what to do.”

Cas walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure you will find something, Sam. You always do.” Before Sam could say anything else, he added, “I’ll be in heaven if you need me.”

He flashed back to heaven and walked the hallway that contained the doors to various heavens. He stopped outside the door that read ‘Dean Winchester’. He wasn’t sure if he should look, but he pushed open the door. It opened to a huge yard, with a two-story house and a white picket fence. He walked over to the window and peered in.

Dean sat at the dinner table and called out, “Honey, I’m starving.”

A familiar voice said back, “It’s coming, hold your horses.”

Cas saw himself walk into the room carrying a casserole. When faux!Cas placed it on the table, Dean pulled his face down to him, kissing him soundly on the lips. “Thanks for dinner, honeybee.”

“It was only that one time Dean,” faux!Cas said, making Dean laugh. “But I love you too.”

Cas turned away from the display, his heart breaking into a million pieces. He never knew Dean felt that way. And now it was too late, Dean was dead.

\-----

Another month passed and Cas got another prayer, this time from someone that should have been dead, “Hey Cas, buddy. I know you probably hate me right now for how I treated you, but I’ve had a lot of time to think. We just want you back at the bunker. Please come home.”

Cas stood, staring at the kite before flashing to the bunker. When he saw Dean, he masked his face so that Dean would not know he had seen his version of heaven included him.

Dean walked over slowly and pulled Cas into a hug that lasted a few seconds too long, “Dammit Cas, I thought I’d never get to see you again.”

Cas kept his expression guarded, “I’m sorry that Jack killed Mary. I should have told you about him before, but I thought that I could…”

“No, Cas,” Dean stopped him from continuing. “This is not all on you. We knew that Jack was having difficulties and we ignored it. It’s on all of us. Besides, you didn’t kill her.”

Dean looked really upset, “I know that I’ve never really been all that kind to you. Sam made sure to yell at me once we realized you weren’t coming back before I...before I died. You have done so much for us. You have sacrificed, bled, and died for us. Cas, you are family. You are a Winchester, through and through.”

A smile broke across Cas’s face. “That means the world to me, Dean.” His face fell a little bit, “But I don’t know if I can stay.” His mind raced as he thought of how he should do this. He couldn’t tell Dean what he saw, but he could tell him the secret he had been keeping for years.

“I have something I need to tell you.” Cas’s face was serious and Dean nodded solemnly. “I’ve stayed with you guys because you are family. But that isn’t the only reason. You see, Dean, there is something I’ve kept to myself because I know that you would not be receptive to it. But I can’t keep it bottled up inside.”

Cas walked over to Dean, cupping his face with his palm, “I am in love with you.” He took a deep breath, trying to continue, “I know that you do not feel the same. But I cannot continue to be around you day after day and….”

Dean smiled and cut Cas off, “You stupid angel.” He pulled Cas’s face to his and kissed him hard. “I love you, too. It took losing my mother, losing you, and dying to realize it. But I love you too.”


End file.
